


Gilded Protector

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note
Genre: Au of a fanfic, Dark fic, It's not explicit yet but my main reason for writing this is to write porn so..., M/M, Omega Light, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Max finally has everything, he realizes he has nothing. Until he finds Light Yagami, scorned like him and in need of saving, who may be Max'a chance of reclaiming the life that L stole from him.





	Gilded Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeFanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/gifts).



> Big thanks for the lovely AnimeFanime for letting me play around with their character! (I love him so much, ha) I can't wait to write these two fucking. 
> 
> Max Volkov is from the treaty series (read part 1 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380116) (also read the max/Light au here (you know you wanna): https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113604/chapters/27469290 )
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to comment!

Max was waiting. Fingers drumming against the slick chrome surface of his laptop, staring as he refreshed the screen over and over. Like a cycle. Wait, click, wait, click, wait, click. Until his teeth were ready to grind themselves into extinction. 

In a matter of (what should have been) seconds, he would know whether all of his plans, all of the blood he had spilled, was for nothing. His fingers clattered harder against the keyboard as the time stretched. Until finally- He clicked refresh one last time, and the message appeared. Two simple words, “Its over”, flashed on the screen. 

Shutting his laptop tightly, Max stood in the small room. He felt… lightheaded, almost. Like the world was going to slip away from him with the slightest provocation. But he had won. 

After all of those years, waiting and seething and biding his time, he had won. 

He realized he had expected to feel differently. Much differently. Elation, maybe, or triumph. Those emotions did tug at him; but… it was like they were in a well, shallow and far off from where he stood, only their echoes reaching him. Because above all, Max felt numbness, like a disease clogging his throat. 

And Max found he did not care. So he simply stepped out of the room, suit straightened and hands tucked into his pockets to hide his fidgeting, and met face to face with his second in command. 

“I see you got the message.” Nick was grinning (beaming), smile sharp as he stared into his eyes. An elbow nudged him, and Max found himself snorting in a response. 

“I did.” His tone remained subdued, but Nick didn't seem to care. 

“I think it's time to celebrate, right?”

Suddenly, a thought struck Max. He was free. No more late nights spent pouring over information, forming strategy after strategy to destroy a seemingly impenetrable monolith. No more waiting for everything to fail, for all that he had built up to crumble to nothingness before him. And above all, no more being hunted, having to guard his every move lest L catch him like his father. No more. 

A slow grin spread across Max’s face. “Yes, I think it is.” 

XxXxX

The next three days were spent in celebration. Max didn't recall how many drinks he had downed, or how many times he had gone off to fuck one of his many Omegas into the floor (or how many ways he had tortured said Omegas). The time blurred together, until Max found himself seated at his usual workplace, jacket half-undone and black hair spiked sideways like he had slept on it. 

Max tapped listlessly at the screen before him, fingers leaden as they scripted his newest mission, just another meaningless climb in power after the stumbling block to end all stumbling blocks and-

Three, five days had passed together in a different, sluggish blur, time gelling like molasses as it oozed by. Monotony. Emptiness. 

So when the face of Nick, somehow less present during the last few days than he had previously realized, appeared glib and grinning above him with the words “New Omegas”, Max had allowed himself to be lead to the examination room. Like latching onto a life preserver, the darkly bitter side of himself laughed. 

He had been getting sick of his current Omegas, he reasoned; their were only so many ways he could make them scream before that grew tiring. Like how a song on repeat dulled to his ears. 

“Five new ones?” He asked. He didn't particularly care about the number, he realized with a small niggling of muffled panic. He didn't particularly care about this as he hadn't particularly cared about any of the work he had completed prior. 

“Yes; Four female and one male.” Nick said almost apologetically. 

“How old?” He pushed through the large door into the viewing room. Five Omegas, like Nick had promised, huddled in the center, guarded by two sharp-eyed Betas. The four females had clumped together, while the male stood to the side. He looked up as Max entered, amber eyes locking onto his. Fear swam in them, making Max’s gut curl pleasantly, but- There was something decidedly calculating in those eyes. 

Nick hurried to catch up. “Ah, 18 for the male, and-”

“Thank you.” Max breezed forward, until he stood directly in front of the Omega. He wore a now-tattered school uniform, fitted well to his form to accentuate his curves. “And where did they find him…” Max purred, stroking a finger down the Omega's face; his skin felt like silk to the touch. The Omega let out a sound halfway between a growl and whine, but he didn't flinch back. The soft scent of fear only grew stronger. 

“Think he was a cop’s kid or something. Daddy got killed while helping L, leaving junior out on the streets to fend for himself. Picked him up there, is my best guess.” 

Max stiffened. Suddenly, the boy before him seemed much more fragile. What had once seemed like anger now seemed impossible to read as anything but fear, and a deep, desperate pleading. The most primal of urges, of an Alpha needing to protect an Omega, struck him, and he brought his hand away from the boy’s face to stop himself from holding him. 

Because in that moment, the shaking boy in front of him reminded him of before. Before L. 

It was an alien concept, but a shared one. Because even as he had watched his own world crumble to ashes at his father’s death because of L, so must have the Omega before him. Something Max had never felt before sparked in him at the thought. 

“What's his name?” He asked Nick without turning to him.

“Light, I think.”

Max nodded. One hand, as gentle as he could, reached to stroke down Light’s face. Light leaned into the touch, the softest of Omega purrs leaving him. 

“Wash Light and take him to my rooms. You can break in the rest.” Max didn't spare a glance for Nick as he turned around, half-mindedly brushing his hand against his side. Light’s eyes had seemed so vulnerable, like a reminder of all that Max had tried to protect, but had fallen short. Too late, and yet- He still has a chance. 

Quickly, he exited the room, not turning back to catch the cold, calculating glint in Light’s eyes.


End file.
